Blaze and Firefly Phosorpeus Disaster
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Blaze remembers all the time about her boyfriend Firefly become Phosorpeus.


Blaze and Firefly Phosorpeus Disaster

Set before during and after the Batman White Heat

Blaze's POV

Before the episode

Me and Garfield were planning to break into the Treasury but we needed something. "We need to upgrade your equipment." I told Garfield. "Very well." Agreed Garfield. "What do we need?" "You need this chemical." I told him.

During the episode

That evening we broke into a lab. "I had no idea this could be so stimulating." I said. "Yeah you never forget your first crime….radioactive Phosorpeus just what the doctor ordered." Smirked Garfield.

Later

"Beauty, brain and cool and under fire what did I do to deserve you?" asked Garfield. "Simple you were very, very bad." I replied toying with his lip. "But honestly all I did was design a few simple upgrades it isn't rocket science. No wait it is." "And nuclear Firefly 2.0 will break into the Treasury before the Bat pulls up his tights once we have the gold we'll steam away from Gotham and never look back (sighs) it'll be the sweet life for us."

Something later Garfield got exposed to the radiation and he became Phosorpeus.

"At least it got us this far come on." Said Garfield. "What are we going to do Garfield?" I asked. "You can't be in a vehicle without setting it on fire." "These powers are going to take some practise that's all just….give me a chance!" Garfield yelled. "I'm unstoppable Blaze the Bat can't touch me!" "But neither can I." I reminded him. "I know." Replied Garfield. "But we'll figure it out." I sighed. "Come on babe the sweet life we're this close I need to know you're with me." I smiled slightly.

Later the radiation made Garfield go insane I couldn't take it.

At the Nuclear Power Plant Garfield planned to destroy Gotham. "Garfield don't do this please." I begged him. "All I wanted was a big hit so I could blow this town seems I can't have the hit but I CAN STILL BLOW THIS TOWN!" Garfield screeched going over the top! "YOU'LL DESTROY US!" I cried. "I guess some relationships are just to hot to handle babe at least this time they'll get my name!" Garfield smirked. Then Bats arrived. "LYNNS!" yelled Bats and threw a Fire Extinguisher at him! (Garfield laughs) "You got to be kidding me." He smirked. "Figured you think so." Growled Bats. Then the Extinguisher exploded then Bats kicked Garfield. (Garfield growls) then Bats set off some Liquid Nitrogen. (Garfield screams) "Liquid Nitrogen something to cool him." Bats explained then I burst into tears.

Later I relucantenly broke up with Garfield and spent some time in a Prison with two pathetic wackjobs who you know as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

After a month in Prison I escaped to find a cure but not before getting into a fight with Quinn and Ivy. "You have a bad taste in boyfriends Blazedale." Said Quinn. "SO do you Joker is a sick basket." I growled then Quinn tried to jump me put I punched so hard she landed on Ivy. "I'll get you for this Blazedale!" yelled Quinn.

Totally worth it beating up Quinn.

Before going on my search for a cure for Garfield I built myself a female Firefly battlesuit and flew off to find the cure for Garfield.

Then Joker, Penguin and Riddler saw me. "TIME TO DESTROY FIREFLY'S EX-GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Joker. "I don't what this woman saw in that monster." Smirked Penguin. "GARFIELD IS NOT A MONSTER PENGUIN YOU, JOKER AND RIDDLER ARE!" I yelled. This made all three villains angry but I saw that Garfield broke out of Arkham. "DON'T INSULT BLAZE!" yelled Garfield and blasted all three villains knocking them out. "And who might you be?" "Garfield it's me Blaze." I told him as I took off my helmet showing that I was Blaze. "Blaze why become a Firefly I thought you dumped me." He asked me. "Garfield I broke up with you to have a break and some thinking time." I explained. "And what did you decide to do?" Garfield asked me. "I'm willing to give you a second chance by curing you." I said and that made Garfield smile.

Later I flew to Central City where I saw Smoke (my old friend) leave Mirror Master's hideout. "Smoke I need your help to find a cure for Garfield." I told her and she agreed to help soon after 16 days we made a cure for Garfield and Smoke used the mirror world to get me back to Gotham. "Hurry before he burns down Gotham." Smoke warned me. I nodded and found Garfield blasting Bats and Robin. "GARFIELD THE WOLD NEEDS FIREFLY NOT PHOROPOREUS!" I called and blasted the cure restoring him to normal. "Thanks." He smiled as I hugged him. "You two are under arrest." Said Bats but me and Garfield willingly surrendered knowing we'll get out of Gotham one day just not use Phosorpeus.

The End


End file.
